Curious (Story On Hold Until 1-29-2016)
by TMNTFanFic258976
Summary: When Mia was six her family was taken away from her. A fire from a purple dragon murdered her family. Not wanting to live in an orphanage she wandered into the sewers. Now she has four mutant turtles as brothers, a mutant rat as a father, and a little human sister named Alice. Can things get any weirder? Story available on Wattpad, Quotev, and Fan fiction. HOPE YOU ENJOY!
1. The Night That changed Everything

"This night couldn't have been prevented, little one," The mutant rat man said, looking down at the six year old girl with tears streaming down her face.

"Yes it could've Mister Splinter; I know how to punch; my best friend taught me last year when we were in preschool," The little girl said, still sobbing.

A few seconds had passed when splinter offered his hand. "Come, you may live with me little one," Mia looked at him puzzled. "But… What about mommy." She asked.

"The police will find them, neighbors must've noticed by now," It took another few seconds for this little girl to say yes. She nodded her head and took his hand.

They walked a long way. It had to be at least a mile away, from where they started. The little girl had calmed down by then, thinking thoughts in her head wondering if mommy and daddy were talking to Jesus in Heaven. Splinter broke the long silence. "What is your name little one," Splinter asked. Mia smiled. "I memorized this; my name is Mia Avery Andrews."

"That is a very pretty name Mia, You know I have adopted a daughter when she was a newborn, her name is Alice although the boys call her Ally. Splinter stated.

"Oh what animal is Alice," Mia asked. Splinter chuckled. "She is human just like you," he said.

"Oh," Then Mia remembered something, "Who are the boys," She asked.

"They are actually three years older than you, they are my sons, they are also turtles," he said using the word "they" a lot.

"How many sons do you have?" Mia asked curiously

Splinter looked down at the extremely short child! "Well we'll be there in ten seconds, and then you'll see,"

Mia counted silently in her head.

Ten seconds had passed and they were there. "This is the lair, you do not show ANYONE," he said firmly. Mia put her hand over her heart. "I won't show a soul," Mia promised. "Alright my children are in bed, so I will not wake them up, but you will meet them in the morning," Splinter said. Mia nodded her head "You may sleep on the couch for tonight and I will make you a bed in the morning."

"Okay," She said. Mia then went on the couch and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading "Curious." It means a lot to me that people take a little time out of their day to view my fan fiction. Please Review and tell me what you think. I will reveal what happened to Mia to make her lose her family. (Hint it has a resemblance to what happened to splinter to make him lose his family) in the next chapter. BYE!


	2. The Story That Started It All!

A/N: PLEASE READ!

Thank you to everyone who has read Curious. I Love writing it, and I hope you enjoy reading it. I would fully appreciate if people would tell me something that I might be doing wrong in this Fanfiction. I have a poll on my profile that you could vote on. If there is something that is not on the poll, but you feel it is wrong, please private message me, or review! That is all so let's get on to the second chapter of "Curious."

* * *

*Flashback*

Mia's P.O.V

"No… Don't do this, she's just a child," Mother pleaded. She might as well stop begging, I thought. They're EVIL! They're not going to stop hurting me just because she says so. Although I wish they would.

The evil man smiled and got even closer to me. He held a sharp knife with the word 'Fong' carved into it. He got, in my face, knife still in hand, and dragged his horrid knife over my fragile skin. It hurt enough to make me whimper, but I bit my tongue so I wouldn't cry out.

"Not screaming huh, I'll fix that," The man said taking out a lighter. My Mom pulled against her restraints, trying to break free. She couldn't help me though. This has to be my fault, it's ALWAYS my fault. At least that's what father says. He says I have a flaw that will haunt me forever, a flaw known as being curious.

I asked him if he could take it away, but he says he can't because I'm a brat, and that I don't deserved being helped. Mother said he wanted a baby boy, and that's why he acts this way but that isn't my fault, Is It?

Anyways, the man went over to the floor and pushed a little button that pushed a little flame out of the hole. He then lit the floor with this flame and it soon became into fire. My Mother started screaming, and bawling her eyes out.

"Henry, get Mia out of here," She yelled. No one came though. Daddy doesn't love us anymore. That's why he started working for this gang. I don't know why he was mad at us, but he asked his "friends" to hurt us, but he gave them a pacific order to hurt me first.

We were going to die. I knew we were, the house is in flames, and I'm coughing uncontrollably. I tried to calm myself down, but I couldn't breathe. "MOMMY, HELP," I yelled. I couldn't see my mother anywhere. Her screams already stopped.

I realized something though; the gang wasn't holding me against the wall anymore. I Ran out of the house trying to avoid the fire along the way. She's dead, I know she's dead, I thought. The door was sealed shut, locked.

I then ran to the window. It wasn't locked. For someone who's trying to kill me, she thought. I thought you would've known to lock everything. They didn't have time though. The fire already started they needed to get out.

* * *

"Then I wandered into the sewers where I met splinter, he offered for me to stay with you guys," Mia finished. The turtle looked down sadden by the story he had heard. "I'm sorry you had to go through that dudette, I promise here, me and my brothers will protect you." Really? She thought. They just met ten minutes ago, he acts like he's known her for years. "Well, want to meet the family," he asked. "Sure," I replied.

"Okay I'm Mikey by the way," the turtle responded.

"I'm Mia,"


End file.
